


Fortune of Gravity

by Bichwhwifi



Series: hiatus fics [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Just something, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: A little bickering between siblings while unpacking makes Oliver see everything incredibly clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing the second chapter of Man of Fortune, I got a bit carried away and after having written 2000+ words I couldn't find a single way to do something with this week prompt.
> 
> So here is a small drabble that takes place between chapter one and two of Man of Fortune.

“Where _F_ is the force, _m1_ and _m2_ are the masses of the objects interacting, _r_ is the distance between the centers of the masses and _G_ is the gravitational constant.” They head felicity explain to Ralph and Mia on the other side of the room while the Queen siblings were still unpacking the last few boxes.

“You really don’t mind her teaching them physics this early? There six and a half.” Oliver said glancing at Felicity, who had sprained her ankle that same day and was sitting at the kitchen table with his niece and nephew.

Just like Ralph Oliver was head over heels in love with her and he didn’t mind at all. He was all in but there was that small part of him that didn’t know if Felicity felt the same way, all he knew was that he was here for the long haul. He wanted this, he wanted her, he hadn’t thought about something like this before he met her but seeing her with Ralph and Mia. It all just made him think further ahead into the future he’d done before.

“I want at least one smart kid and I don’t think they understand half of what she’s saying but at least I won’t have to help them with their homework when they're in high school.” his sister said while folding some of the empty moving boxes.

“And what makes you say that?” He said looking up at her.

“The fact that you, my sweet brother are in love and asked her to move in with you just a mere four months after you started dating,” Thea said hitting him on the chest while she made her way past her brother.

Oliver didn’t know what to say after that and just turned around looking at his sister with a dumb look on his face.

“See told you,” Thea said with a smile and a wink before she made her way to Felicity and the kids.


	2. Love of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Googling something about an amount of roses chokes Felicity to the core and asks Thea to help her get over the hysteria that follows with the discovery.

“Thea I tell you, sometimes I have to agree with you. Your brother can be such an idiot.” Felicity said as she waved Diggle goodbye after she got out of the car.

“I told you, even before you two went on your first date.” It had been just over a year since she met a crying Ralph Jonas Harper in the parking lot of the local fair and she couldn’t be happier that happened. Of course, it wasn’t fun at the time for Ralph, the kid just wanted to go home and lost his parents in the meantime.

“You were the one that set us up!” She answered with a laugh while she waited to get into the building until didn’t she see Diggle’s car anymore.

“Yes, I did and maybe I had a secret agenda but I told you. So, tell me; what did he do this time?” Oliver had told her on their first date that it was all the idea of his little sister. She didn’t mind, though it was sweet and she saw right away what kind of guy Oliver Queen really was, an honest one.

“He’s been texting with my mother.” Felicity let out in a sight while she was looking through her bag for the keys to their apartment. They hadn’t even been dating for a good four months when she got a letter telling her that she had less than a month to move out of her apartment because some big developer had bought the whole building. If it hadn’t been for Oliver coming to her rescue with the question if she wanted to move in, she still wouldn’t have known what to do in that moment.

“Well that isn’t so bad,” Thea said while she walked through the hall of their apartment building.

“It is when he keeps it a secret, from me. They’ve been texting ever since we went to visit her four months ago. He’s been giving her cooking tips, for goodness sake.” She said while shaking her head and turning the key in the lock.

“You have to be kidding me.” She heard Thea say with a hint of laughter in her voice on the other side of the line.

“You have to be kidding me.” She repeated the words she just heard not even a second after she had walked into their apartment.

“That’s what I just said.”

“Yeah, I know. I just came home to a find a vase of roses standing on the dining table with a note saying I’m real…” Felicity said after putting down her bag at the door and closing it behind her before walking over to the table and read what was on the card that sat in the middle of the bouquet.

“Sorry?” The young woman on the other end of the phone said finishing her sentence

“Yeah…” She answered not really knowing what to do at this point. She had a long day at the office and the news about Oliver having kept the fact that he’d been texting with her mother from her didn’t really help with the fact that she was drained and tired.

“I have to say you really did a number on my brother, Felicity. I’ve never seen him like this, ever. He must really love you.” She heard Thea say after she had put her phone on speaker and took a seat at the dining table, letting her head rest in her hands.

“Fifteen, just like all the other four times. What is it with him and his oddly numbered bouquets of roses. Three, six, fifteen.” She said after having taken a deep breath of air and looked back up at the roses in front of her.

“Hey, google what they mean. There must be something to explain all the weird stuff Oliver does. God that guy is romantic.” Thea said making it sound like she was going to gag at any moment now, only of thinking about it.

“God tell me about it. Never thought he was capable of anything he’s done since we started dating, who thought that major Queen was such a softy?” Felicity said as she was looking for her tablet.

“Hey Liss, Roy just told me that there are these secret meanings behind certain numbers of roses. Don’t ask me why he knows this, I don’t even want to know. Do you remember the exact numbers of roses he’s given you?” She heard Thea say just as she sat back down.

“Okay, let me check. Five times six, I miss you. Six times three, I love you and last but not least four times fifteen. That makes hundred and eight in total.” She did the math out loud while at eh same time she opened google and typed in hundred and eight roses as soon as she had done the math.

“Felicity? Are you still there?” She heard Thea say eventually. It took her just a little longer to process the answer to her question when she saw those four words on the screen of her tablet.

“look up hundred and eight roses. I need to know if I’m reading this right.” She needed to know if what she was seeing was real because she was stunned and lost for words, for the first time she could remember.

“OH, MY, GOD!!! Felicity!” She could make out of the screens that came from the other side of the phone.

“This has to be coincident, this can’t be happening, right. Thea this can’t be happening right?” She said while picking the phone back up as she started pacing around the room in hope to calm herself down, at least a little bit.

“Knowing my brother for my entire life and seeing everything that he has done in the year he’s met you. I wouldn’t be surprised that this is for real Felicity. You mean the world to him.” Thea said in a calming tone moments after she took a deep breath and started speaking again.

“Please, tell me what to do. Oliver is going to be back in less than two hours and I am stressing the hell out. I don’t know what to do.” Felicity said in between breaths as she had made her way to the couch where she just sat down and look into nothingness.

“Ok, ok. Breath Felicity, breath. Roy keeps an eye on the kids, we have an emergency on our hands. I’ll be back in an hour. Liss, I’ll be at your place in ten minutes.” Was the last thing she heard Thea say to her before the line went dead.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell did you park the damn car, Oliver,” Thea whispered to her brother after they had been wandering through the parking lot for some time now. Mia had fallen asleep in Roy’s arms just moments ago and really didn’t want to wake her daughter while she was yelling at her brother.

“We should be there shortly, I promise,” Oliver said while securing his sister hand a little tighter and he had been right. Not even more than a minute later they found not only the car but also Ralph sitting on the curb next to a petite blond.

For some reason Oliver couldn’t keep his eyes of the blond from the look of her glasses and her fumbling with her tablet made him even smile a bit more. When Thea introduced them, there was no way his sister could have dismissed the smile he had on his face, he didn’t even mind being called ‘her idiot brother’ at that point, he couldn’t care less.

It came as a surprise to him how Ralph had been so open to Felicity in the little time he’d known her, it was unusual for him. “She made a thing for me on her tablet so I could watch cartoons while we waited.” The way Ralph told his mother was the most excited he’d seen Ralph in years.

He wasn’t the only one stunned by what Ralph told them, the look of aw on his sister’s face only got bigger with the news that Felicity wasn’t good with kids because seeing Ralph this happy was all they needed to be proven wrong. Hearing that she worked with computers for a living didn’t come as a surprise, for some reason Oliver already knew that her IQ was probably twice as high as his.

“Oliver, can you help me put the kids in their seat?” His sister asked him with a look on her face that he knew had never meant something good.

“Roy, be so kind and stay with Felicity while we get the kids in the car.” He heard Thea say right after he had taken Mia out of Roy’s arms and was walking to the car.

“You’re totally into her.” His sister whispers as soon as the kids were safely in there car seats.

“No, I do no.” Oliver tried his headrest to deny it.

“Stop lying you idiot, you haven’t stopped smiling since you saw her.” She said not even looking up at him.

“You haven’t stopped smiling since you saw her,” Ralph repeated his mothers’ words.

“See even he knows you like her, so man up or I’ll be playing matchmaker for you,” Thea said checking the seat belts.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He said giving his sister a look.

“Oh watch me, brother, watch me.” She said closing the door before making her way back to were Roy and Felicity were talking. There was no stopping her now.

“You know, you don’t have to go out with me you if you don’t want to. I know it was just something your sister said to punish you for losing Ralph.” Hearing Felicity says that after having walked in silence until they reached her car almost felt like being kicked in the gut.

“No, I know she said that to get to me but I would really like to get to know the person that made my cousin smile as much as you did. I could really use some help in that area.” Oliver was willing to do everything to be able to take her out, even if it were for one time only.

“Well, I think I can help you with that. Here’s my number, as much as I would love to stay here and talk, I really need to go or else the chance that I’m going to be fired will be pretty high up there.” She said while going through her bag and handing him a small card with her number scribbled on it.

“We don’t want that.” He said looking down, trying to hide the growing smile on his face while putting the card in his back pocket.

“No, we really don’t.” She said before getting in her red mini, closing the door and starting the engine but not before giving him a small wave before she drove off.

 

* * *

 

“Liss, I’m here. Oliver would flip if he knew you didn’t lock the door.” The petite brunet said once she walked through the door.

“At the moment Thea, I don’t care what your brother would think because I’m stressing the hell out. How the hell can he do something like this, out of the blue? He knows I hate surprises.” She said while walking up to hug her.

“I think that I can ensure you that all of this was planned, and not surprise Felicity,” Thea said once she was able to get out of Felicity’s embrace.

“Okay you have a point but what if I hadn’t kept a score of everything. What would have happened then?” Felicity said throwing her hands in the air.

“Don’t ask me, ask my brother when he comes home from City Hall! And Felicity, everybody knows, you remember everything.” Thea said before taking a seat on the couch.

“Do you really think that I’m going to just ask him  like that ‘Hey Oliver, is there something you want to ask me or do I have to google it to find out?’” She said with a huff before taking a seat on the couch ope-side of Thea.

“Okay, I may have an idea but if this doesn’t work, don’t blame me,” Thea said resting her head in her hand.

“Oliver is going to be back in what, like an hour.” She said looking at the clock and back at Felicity. “So go get some take out and send him a text saying something like ‘call me when you get home, went to get some takeout for dinner’. Wait until you get a text back, then go home and you can tell him that you stopped by our place because I asked you to come by and then you can pretend that the last half hour or so didn’t happen.” Thea said like it was nothing.

“And I have to present like I didn’t find out? Thea, you know, I’m like the worst lair in the world!” Felicity basically yelled while getting up from the couch.

“Yeah, I forgot about that, sis.” As soon as Felicity heard Thea say the word ‘sis’ she sprog up looking as terrified as she had ever been. “Sorry, not sorry but I’m all out of idea’s here,” Thea said getting up and making her way to the door.

“Please don’t leave!” Felicity said bagging Thea to stay a little longer.

“I have to go, Liss. Just do some work until he gets back and try your best not to show what you know and if you really can’t take it anymore, then ask him. I bet he’d wanted to surprise you.” Thea said getting up from the couch and walking to the door.

“It’s him, he’s on his way!” Felicity said showing her the text she got from Oliver.

“Like I said, I have to go. Call me when something happened.” She said hugging Felicity one last time before waving goodbye and making her way out the door.

 

* * *

 

“Felicity, where are you. You left the door unlocked, again.”

“Who cares about that while there’re bigger problems in the world! Like the one up here!” Felicity yelled down as soon as she heard Oliver walk through the front door.

And just as she had expected, within seconds Oliver was upstairs and standing in front of her looking at her like he’d seen a ghost.

“Well, good evening to you too.”

“Yeah, yeah yeah but first and for most can you explain to me why there’re hundred and eight Roses ‘just casually lying around’ in our room. And why on earth do I have to google everything to find out what you mean.“

“So does that mean you found out.“ He said looking up at her.

“Hell yeah, I found out.” She almost screamed at him.

“Felicity, please calm down and I’ll tell you everything,” Oliver said trying to calm her down.

“Ok. Let’s start at the beginning. When did you start to plan all of this because I need to know or I will go crazy.“ She said before she sat down on the small part of the bed that didn’t have roses on it.

“Eight months ago I got my grandma’s ring out of the family vault and I hid it around here for the like following six months and I had it on me for the last two.“ He said explaining to her while he got a small black box out of the pocket of his suit jacket and showing it to her.

“Eight months ago, I had just moved in and you hid that here all the time?” Felicity said while still looking at the ring like it was something out of this world.

“At some point, in the beginning, it was in one of the decorations on the coffee table after that in one of the boxes of Christmas decorations. Your mom found the ring and I’ve been trying to keep her from telling you. Hence me texting your mother.“ Hearing all that made everything so unfortunately clear to her.

“Well, that justifies the panic attach I got two hours ago.” She said after taking a deep breath of fresh air and placing her hands on her heart.

“And I’m truly sorry for that, there is just one thing Felicity Megan Smoak you still haven’t answered my question,” Oliver said while taking both of her hands in his and kneeling down in front of her.

“Oh god, I’m going to have google so many things after this.” She said in a huff, before nodding a small yes and placing a kiss like no other on the lips of the man kneeling in front of her.


End file.
